


the most beautiful thing i've never seen

by saintfucks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i just love them so much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfucks/pseuds/saintfucks
Summary: ' ' i don't know who you arebut i'll save you a seathang my coat on a chair next to me. ' '
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	the most beautiful thing i've never seen

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore the fact that i wrote this instead of updating dsth :)
> 
> based on "the most beautiful thing" by bruno major
> 
> un-beta'd (if i made any mistakes lemme know ahahahaha)

* * *

ever since his eighteenth birthday, mingyu had developed a strange habit.

in a world where everyone has a soulmate, it’s only natural to want to meet them. the only catch is that you don’t know who they are, where they are, or if you’ve ever met them before. it’s just something you can _feel_. mingyu hasn’t felt anything since the mark of his soulmate appeared on his wrist.

he was so desperate to finally see the one he was made for, the one who would turn his life upside-down and make him so much happier. and yet, here he was: twenty-three, single, and sitting at a table for two in an empty cafe.

he hadn’t gotten used to this lonely feeling, not even in the five years since his soulmate’s mark showed itself. since that day, he’d always ask for a table for two, just in case his lover showed up. it was dumb, of course. life just doesn’t work that way, and he knew that, but he couldn’t help but be a little hopeful. wishing for a fairytale ending was something he did often, after all.

thinking about it only made him more depressed; he let out a sigh and buried his face in his tattered novel. he wasn’t really paying attention to it. it worked better as a distraction than anything.

“um, is anyone sitting here?” came a soft voice from above him. mingyu raised his head and blinked at the stranger. he had soft brown hair and eyes to match, and he was wearing a cardigan over a white t-shirt. all he could do was shake his head and gesture to the chair.

“n-no, go ahead…” he mumbled. the stranger smiled and went to sit down, only for his expression of glee to take a more awkward turn. 

“uh, i think your jacket’s here.”

mingyu flustered and set his book down on the table in a rush. “shit, sorry, let me get that from you.”

he took the jacket from the stranger’s hands and took note of the patient smile on his face. he was confused, to say the least. why sit here, of all places? the _entire_ cafe was empty. couldn’t he just let him brood in peace?

mingyu’s thoughts were disturbed by a small cough. “you look like you’re thinking real hard about something. i’m jeonghan, by the way.” jeonghan gave him another blinding smile and waited for the other to respond.

“ah... i’m mingyu,” he said softly. he wanted to feel around, figure out what this “jeonghan” wanted to do with a guy like himself. maybe he just wanted his number or something? he knew he was good looking, but even then, this was a bit much. “i like your… uh… sweater thingy.”

“my cardigan?” jeonghan asked with a laugh. “thanks. i like your crooked glasses.” flustered once again, mingyu reached up and repositioned the frames resting on the bridge of his nose. “thanks,” he mumbled in return.

“so! mingyu,” the other started, interlocking his hands and placing them on the table. “not many people know about this cafe. it’s rare for me to see an unfamiliar face.”

again, mingyu was confused. he’d been frequenting this place for weeks now, and this is his first time seeing him? mingyu could only shrug and scratch the back of his head like he was embarrassed. “i’ve only been here a handful of times... it’s still weird that you’ve never seen me before, though.”

jeonghan smiled and gave mingyu’s hand a poke. “what’re you so timid for? lighten up a bit.” a bit touchy for a first interaction. mingyu didn’t seem to care though; he was more focused on the sudden surge of butterflies in his stomach. he could hear his heart racing in his ears. what was this? was he going to throw up or something? frowning, he pulled his hand away from jeonghan’s.

“s-sorry, i think i gotta go,” he mumbled, grabbing his coat and standing up in a hurry. his face was flushed a soft red, and he was beginning to sweat a bit.

“wait, mingyu.” jeonghan’s stern voice and tight grip on his wrist stopped him from running out of that place immediately. his... wrist? it was especially warm.

jeonghan rose from his seat and gave the taller a flick on the forehead. “you can’t sense it, can you? why’d mine have to be so insensitive, hm?” 

mingyu didn’t know how to respond. his? he was his? his tummy felt even more chaotic now. he still wanted to throw up.

suddenly, jeonghan brought mingyu’s wrist to his face and studied it carefully. “hm... yours is so much prettier than mine. is that even possible?” he asked with a laugh. mingyu couldn’t respond, couldn’t think; he just wanted jeonghan to hold his wrist forever.

“... you’re still not getting it? for christ’s sake, mingyu, i’m your soulmate.”

“... w-what…?”

another laugh left jeonghan’s lips. “why are you so shocked? that’s why you’ve been leaving those chairs empty, right? well, here i am.”

mingyu’s brain stopped functioning. he held his breath and let his eyes roam across jeonghan’s face, his body, his hands. he gently took hold of jeonghan’s wrist and turned it over. there, imprinted on his skin like a tag, was his soulmate mark. mingyu’s mark. their mark. their’s.

before he knew what was happening, mingyu had collapsed into jeonghan’s arms, crying into his shoulder like a child. his soulmate cradled and shushed him, though he had an obvious tone of amusement in his voice.

“shh, shh, i’ve got you, gyu,” he hummed calmly, though his heart was beating so hard in his chest he felt like he might die.

never in jeonghan’s life had he thought that meeting his soulmate would be like this; in fact, he didn’t even think about his soulmate before now. of course he had seen mingyu before--he wasn’t dumb. the moment he laid eyes on him, he knew he was special. his feelings were beyond typical attraction. he needed to be with him as soon as possible or he would regret it for the rest of his life.

and now that they finally have each other, he’s never letting go.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> comments >>> kudos
> 
> give me feedback pls im insecure lmao


End file.
